


Everyone Knows First

by Irollforinitiative



Category: Check Please! (Webcomic)
Genre: Coming Out, Everyone is friends, M/M, and awesome, and just generally awesome people
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-09-27
Updated: 2016-09-27
Packaged: 2018-08-18 06:15:09
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,218
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8151943
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Irollforinitiative/pseuds/Irollforinitiative
Summary: Jack and Bitty finally decide to tell their closes friends because Bitty needs someone to talk to when Jack can't. The only problem is everyone already knows and has just been keeping it quiet.





	

**Author's Note:**

> Mildly cracky and stupid but I just fell in love with the idea that everyone has figured it out and is being really respectful of Jack and Bitty's boundaries. Makes for the most anti-climactic coming out ever.

Jack is terrible at keeping secrets. There’s something about his face that seems to give it all away. When he was younger his mother would tease that he took after his father but she always reminded him that having an honest face is a good thing. No one ever has to wonder if his compliments are sincere. And no one wonders when he’s upset or disappointed in them either. It made him a good captain. Ransom called it his “disappointed dad” face and it was always effective after a weak performance at a game. However, right now, trying to keep one of the biggest secrets of his life, it’s not a good thing. And so Jack does what he has always done when keeping a secret, just ignore it for the most part. It worked surprisingly well with Kent. There were rumors still but if he pretended like it wasn’t a thing, his face was less readable. And so that’s what he was working on doing with Bittle. Just...pretend like they’re not a thing. It’s not working very well. His whole team thinks he has a secret girlfriend and they’re not terribly far off. It’s actually kind of nice that they all know he’s seeing someone. Not only that but they’re all being really respectful about it and keep comments to minimal chirping after games when he’s texting Bittle. It gives him a lot of hope that someday, maybe, once they know him better, he can tell them about Bittle and they’ll be okay with it. Even if that day isn’t today. 

On the other end of the spectrum is Bitty. Bitty can lie for days and no one will ever suspect that under that sweet Southern charm he’s lying through his teeth. Goodness knows he got good at lying all those years so firmly in the closet. Being so good at baking and so bubbly there were questions. Lord there were questions but he always addressed them head on and concocted a good reason why that person was wrong and he was straight as an arrow. He did the same thing when people started sniffing down the right trail to find is video blog. But unlike Jack, Bitty tends to let people in. Let them get close and know him well and so those people start to be able to tell how he’s really feeling and see through the lies. Mamma Bittle has known when he’s lying since he was a boy. But Bitty has been lying more and more these days to cover up his relationship with Jack. It’s not that he wants to lie. It’s that his greatest fear is accidentally outing Jack. He just can’t do that to Jack. He just can’t let anyone know because then things might fall apart and Jack might realize hockey is worth more that Bitty. The thing is, Lardo has actually known since last week 

Last year she suspected something was going on between their noble captain and shortest forward, but there was no proof, really, just a gut feeling she had when she watched them interact. But then they watched the Falcs play the Aces at the library while working on research papers. Something about the way Bitty looked at the screen. Something about the way he said “oh honey.” It wasn’t an unusual thing for Bitty to say, but Lardo could hear the weight in the words. After some offhand comments about how awesome their group chat was, Lardo decided to pry. To see if she was right and to simultaneously confirm her suspicions about Bitty’s tell when lying.

“Jack has been playing really well so far.” 

Bitty is looking at his phone and nods. “Yeah. The conditioning they put the team through in pre-season is showing.”

Lardo nods and shoves her hands deeper in her pockets, being sure to keep her tone light. “What all did they do?”

“Lots of sprints. Drills to work on their edgework. Put Jack through days on days of keeping the puck away from five guys at once.” Bitty shakes his head, still scrolling through twitter. 

Lardo smiles and starts to watch Bitty closer. “Wow. Did Jack tell you all that?”

Bitty’s head snaps up and he looks at her, cheeks pinker than the chilly air should cause. “Oh goodness me no. I got half of it off their snapchat. I felt like a damn stalker watching the story over and over again to try and figure out who was who. Half the team looked like they were gonna puke by the end of those sprints I swear. I think even I’d get tired by the looks of them.” 

“Makes me glad I don’t play.” Lardo shrugs and lets it drop.

Bitty is lying. That thick southern charm and sudden enthusiasm? Yeah. No. He’s totally lying. He learned that from Jack. From talking to Jack. Because they’re talking more that Bitty is letting on and that, that means something. But it’s something Bitty isn’t willing to share yet. And so Lardo does the right thing and leaves it be. Jack is a rookie in the NHL with a rough history so if they want to be secretive that’s fine. Hell maybe they don’t even know exactly what they are yet. But until they feel like they can come to her, Lardo will keep quiet and help keep the secret.

 

***

 

Shitty has known since the Epikegster. Okay, well the morning after. And after Lardo had to tell him her suspicions. Oh and also after he saw Jack’s texts the next week. Because he was totally snooping but in his defense he was scared of making an ass of himself again like he did the night of the kegster. So it was a process. Starting with the fact that Lardo had to point out to him what he’d done wrong the morning after the kegster. 

“What the fucking fuck!?” 

Lardo rolls her eyes and shushes him loudly. “Seriously Shits you’re gonna wake up the whole Haus.”

Shitty’s eyes are wide as he lowers his voice to a whisper. “You think Jack and Bitty are bumpin’ uglies?”

“I don’t know. I just have a feeling. Like they became friends last year and like...Bitty fell asleep on Jack after you guys kissed the ice. They seemed to talk all summer and then last night they were practically joined at the hip. And just...when you were talking about a secret girlfriend Jack started to look pissed off. I just think something may be up with them so try and not make an ass of yourself again?” 

“Fuck. God I really did make an ass of myself.” Shitty smooths his mustache and shakes his head, remembering the exchange Lardo had stopped the night before. 

Lardo nods, getting out of bed to pull on underwear and sweats. “Yeah. You really did. But you’re one of his closest friends so I’m sure he’s forgiven you. I mean you had no way of knowing.”

Shitty doesn’t get over the conversation and the next week he’s still thinking about it when Jack invites him over for dinner and to crash on the couch. Dinner is nice. Jack asks about law school and really seems to care and it makes Shitty feel really good and really wanted, something he’s been struggling with since starting school so far away from all his friends and everyone he loves. 

“But school is going well?” Jack picks up their empty plates and heads to the sink. 

Shitty stands and follows him. “Yeah. Hard as hell. And full of some fuckin horrible people. I mean like the worst around. Some ass hole started talking about how LGBT people needed to stop whining ‘cause they’ve already got rights. I just...I lost my shit on him.”

Jack smiles over his shoulder at Shitty as he starts to wash up. “Yeah? I mean I know that’s probably not the best thing for you to have done but...I’m not exactly mad to hear you stood up to them.”

Shitty smiles and starts drying the dishes for Jack. “Eh, I do what I can. I figure you never know who falls where on the spectrum and so you gotta be sure everyone’s covered.” 

Jack nods, still smiling as he finishes off the dishes. “I’ll grab you sheets for the sofa. And before you ask, no you can’t sleep in my bed with me.” 

“You say that but I’m still gonna sleep there.” 

As soon as Jack heads down the hall Shitty notices Jack’s phone on the table. His curiosity gets the better of him and he glances at it. In his defence it’s right there on the lock screen. Right there. B with a heart next to it sent him a text that read  _ You havin’ fun with Shitty, sweetheart? _ Welp. That’s the answer there. B is Bitty. Shitty knows that texting style. He knows that initial. And holy fucking hell he is happy for his bro that Lardo was right. Shitty smiles and jogs down the hall, leaping into Jack’s bed and sighing. 

“God that’s comfortable.”

Jack laughs and drops the sheets he has in his arms, grabbing Shitty’s ankle to drag him out of the bed. “Nope. None of that, Shits. Come on. You know I can wrestle you out of here so just make it easier on both of us and go willingly.” 

Shitty does not go willingly. But Shitty keeps his secret. Jack’s his best friend and this is something important to him. Not only that but he’d been nosy and found something out that Jack hadn’t been willing to share yet. And that is fine. It’s Jack’s life and not public access. And Shitty’s gonna do everything he can to help keep it that way. 

 

***

 

Ransom and Holster figure it out together. During the third week of classes Holster is sitting upstairs on his bed looking through his planned Spring schedule and the requirements of his program, double checking that he’s going to get it all taken care of to graduate on time. He can’t finish his task, though, because Ransom comes barreling into their room. 

“Holster! Holster! Oh my God Holster!” Ransom trips over his own shoes and slams face first into the floor. 

Holster stares at him for a second before slowly taking his glasses off with a sigh. “You okay?”

“No!” Ransom sits up, rubbing his face, “Okay yes. But I am  _ not _ okay overall. You will not even believe what I just heard.” 

“The Lax bros are going to stage a coup and burn down the Haus?” 

Ransom stares at him for a second. “What? No. I heard  _ Bitty _ having phone sex. Like just now in his room.”

Holster frowns and gets off his bed. “Hold on why were you listening at Bitty’s door?”

“I wasn’t! I was just walking by and I heard a yelp and I was like oh God what’s wrong with Bitty but then when I paused and listened and I heard another yelp and like just before I knocked it was followed by this breathy-ass moan and then he was all ‘yeah, baby, say it again’ and holy shit Bitty is having phone sex with someone!” 

Holster whistles and shakes his head. “Holy shit indeed. Do you think he’s dating someone?”

“I don’t know man but he was super into that. That was not like...low key phone sex. He was really into it man like--”

“Stop! Ransom I don’t need to know about his sex life. Jesus. Do you think this is why he’s been so off his game recently?”

Ransom sat on the floor and shrugged. “Man I don’t know. Did you say you saw him getting back late last weekend after he was out ‘studying’?” 

“Yeah and it was late as shit, man but he looked real damn happy.” Holster sat on the floor across from him, handing Ransom his laptop. 

“Thanks man. Okay. Spreadsheet. So he’s been tired a lot, kind of distant, keeps saying he’s going to the library to study but then like...doesn’t come back until the next night.” Ransom starts typing out everything he’s saying. 

Holster stretches out on his back on the floor and sighs “The phone sex. And like he’s been even more glued to his phone than usual but like...obsessed with keeping it locked down. Like he used to leave it around sometimes but now he has practically stapled it to his hand. So if this is a secret boyfriend it’s one he has to keep quiet.”

“Yeah but why the hell would Bitty keep something from us? We’re his captains. He can tell us anything.”

“Yeah. He can. But not everyone can tell us everything. So like...maybe it’s like someone that can’t have it out that they’re dating.”

Ransom looks up and gasps. “What if it’s a Lax player?!”

Holster sits up, eyes wide. “Rans...you and I both know Bitty wouldn’t do that. He’s not a monster.”

“Okay. You’re right. Man I just wish Jack was still around. He and Bitty got close last year. If anyone would know it would be him.” 

Holster sighs and nods. “Yeah you’re right. Dude has always been a hockey robot, but like not with Bitty. I mean for fuck’s sake he was friends with Shitty but Shitty forced it on him at first. And like he was nice enough to Lardo and the rest of the team but like Bitty was the only person he reached out to and chose to be friends with.”

Ransom narrows his eyes. “You don’t think…”

“I don’t think what?” Holster stares at him 

Ransom rolls his eyes. “You don’t think it’s Jack that Bitty is secret dating, do you?”

Holster’s eyes slowly widen. “Oh holy shit, Rans. What if it’s Jack?”

“Literally what I just said. Are you even listening?” Ransom shakes his head. 

Holster rolls his eyes and huffs. “Oh my God Justin. Yes. I’m agreeing with you! What if it’s Jack? It would explain a hell of a lot. Like Jack can’t really tell anyone he’s dating a guy. He’s in the NHL now, man. And like he’s always been a cagey motherfucker when it comes to dating people.”

“Holy shit man. And Bitty knows fucking everything about the Falcs now. Almost like he’s got an inside man.” Ransom raises his eyebrows. 

“Rans...Rans come on we both know Bitty. If anyone is inside it’s for sure Jack.” Holster snorts. 

Ransom frowns for a second before gasping and tossing a dirty sock at Holster. “Jesus man! Gross. But like...do you really think it could be Jack?” 

Holster shrugs and shakes his head. “I don’t know man. I think so but like...if they feel like they can’t tell us, their fuckin’ team? Then we really can’t mention this shit to anyone. Like we can’t do that to them. And if we’re wrong? I mean that’d be a shitty thing to spread around if it’s not true.”

“Yeah. Of course. I just hope they feel like they can tell us, you know? Like if we’re right?” Ransom sighs and stands up, depositing his laptop back on his bed. 

The two of them are true to their word. They keep a close eye on Bitty, being sure he knows he can tell them anything and that they’ll always have his back, but they keep quiet and give him space. Because it’s Bitty. And it’s Jack. They’re their teammates and will do anything to keep them happy and safe. 

 

***

 

Chowder is, of course, the last to know. Bitty’s behavior seems to just go in one ear and out the other to him. Because it’s Bitty and Bitty deserves whatever’s making him smile more these days. So Chowder doesn’t pry. He doesn’t even think twice until the night Bitty drops the pie. As soon as he gets up off his green couch and looks to see the fruit splattered across Bitty’s shirt and jeans, he feels his blood start to boil. Something is wrong. Something is wrong with Bitty and he has to figure out how to fix it. The anger takes Chowder by surprise at first because he’s never actually felt this way outside of the rink. It’s how he feels when they’re behind or when someone gives his teammates a particularly dirty check. Bitty has protected him so many times and taken such good care of him. It’s his turn to do the same thing for Bitty now. 

Chowder barely sleeps that night trying to figure out what is wrong. After a few fruitless hours he decides he needs to go talk to him. It’s the only way to really be sure something’s even wrong in the first place. It’s just past 9;30 in the morning when he heads across the hall and opens Bitty’s door. It takes all of two seconds for him to quickly close it again and go racing down the stairs, sliding into Shitty’s chest as he races towards the voices he hears in the kitchen. 

“Jack and Bitty! Jack and Bitty!” He points towards the stairs, eyes wide. 

Shitty gasps and covers Chowder’s mouth quickly, attempting to give him a meaningful look. “Brah. Shhh. Keep it down, Bitty’s still asleep.”

Chowder shakes his head and shoves Shitty’s hand away, speaking quieter this time. “No but I just saw--”

“You just didn’t see anything. Okay?” Lardo smiles and shoves Chowder into a chair. 

“But I did I saw Bitty and Jack--”

Ransom shoves a coffee cup into his hand and coughs. “Talking? Yeah they’re friends why the hell wouldn’t they talk?”

Chowder stares at them all for a second before slowly nodding. “Oooh I get it. You guys already know.” 

“Know? We don’t know anything.” Holster laughs and flips the eggs he’s making. 

“Yes you do. You all know Jack and Bitty are dating.” Chowder shakes his head. 

Everyone’s eyes dart around for a moment. It’s Lardo that breaks the silence finally. 

“Wait you guys know too?”

Shitty nods. “After you talked to me I saw his phone when Bitty was texting him. Totally dating.” 

“Oh my God I had to accidentally hear them having phone sex.” Ransom holds his head for a second as he relives the horror. 

“God they’re really sloppy if they’re trying to keep this quiet.” Holster shakes his head. 

Lardo smiles. “Or we just know Bitty too well to not see though it.” 

“That’s fair. I could tell something was up with him this whole semester.” Holster points at the ceiling with his spatula. 

“I just don’t get why they haven’t told us. Wait Chowder how’d you find out?” Lardo turns to the goalie who is still staring with wide eyes. 

Chowder shakes his head, staring at the wall. “They’re naked. In Bitty’s bed. Right now.”

 

***

 

When they get to Bitty’s bedroom he tugs Jack’s wet clothes off. Honestly the suit is probably ruined with the amount of water and dirt in it but he still tries to hang it up. Before he’s finished getting it smoothed out on the hanger, Jack’s arms are around his waist, pulling him back. 

“Are we okay?” Jack’s hair drips on Bitty as he leans down to kiss the blonde’s shoulder. 

Bitty smiles and lays his hand on Jack’s forearm that’s resting on his stomach. “Yes. We are okay. And we will be okay.” 

Bitty turns in Jack’s arms and drapes his arms around his boyfriend’s shoulders, kissing him softly. 

Jack sighs and smiles against Bitty’s mouth. “Good. I don’t want you to ever feel like you’re in this on your own.” 

“I know I’m not. And I don’t want you to think I’m not going to do anything I can to support you. Anything. And I’m really in this. Even if that message sounded like I was gonna break up with you, I’m not. I just had a bad day.” Bitty sighs and rests his head on Jack’s bare shoulder. 

Jack nods and holds him closer. “I know. I didn’t think that. God even if you’d wanted to I wouldn’t let you. I mean it when I say we’re a team and you and I both know I don’t let people quit teams easily.”

Bitty steps back a little and chuckles. “I know you don’t. And I don’t want to run away from this. I’m really okay. Just...learning to deal with you being on roadies I guess.” 

Jack sighs and nods. “And that’s why I think we need to tell some of the guys.” 

“Sweetheart, I already told you we don’t have to. I love them so much but accidents happen.”

“But you’re going crazy not having anyone to talk to but me. I at least have my parents, yeah? But you need someone. Just the people that live here, okay? So someone knows and can take care of you when I’m not here to. I trust them with you, I can trust them with this secret.” Jack cups Bitty’s cheek and shakes his head. 

Bitty looks at him and nods after a moment. “If you’re sure...”

“Bits, I’d have to leave right now to sneak out of here before anyone else wakes up and I’m exhausted. I just want to curl up in your bed and sleep for a bit. And that means waking up when the Haus is already awake. I don’t know what excuse I could have for showing up and sleeping in your room other than just telling them. Not just that but I  _ want  _ to tell them and Shitty. Other than you they’re my closest friends. So yeah, I’m sure.” 

Bitty smiles and kisses Jack slowly. “Come on, honey. You need some sleep. I have some sweatpants you can wear.” 

Jack tugs his boxers off and heads to Bitty’s bed, flopping down onto it. “Or you could take your clothes off and come here.” 

“Mr. Zimmermann it is the middle of the damn night and you need to rest.” Bitty blushes but still heads over to the bed. 

“I can rest after you come here. But right now I just want to have you close.”

Bitty finally smiles and tugs his clothes off before joining Jack in the bed. It’s nothing mindblowing but it’s just what both of them need. Just hands, mouths, and a reminder that they’re still in a relationship together. Bitty feels more at peace than he has in a while when he wakes up the next morning, Jack’s arm a comforting weight on his waist. He stretches and sighs, rolling over to watch his boyfriend sleep. 

It only takes a few minutes for Jack to open one eye, smiling at Bitty. “What are you doing?”

“Watching you sleep.” Bitty smiles

“Mmmm I can tell. But I guess I meant to ask why.”

Bitty shrugs and plays with Jack’s hair. “You looked really happy. And God knows you need sleep so I didn’t want to wake you up.”

Jack chuckles and pulls Bitty closer. “I do. But I don’t think I can sleep any longer.”

“Get enough sleep?”

“Not really. But we’re gonna go downstairs and tell Lardo and the guys. And I’m actually really excited to tell them.” Jack nods. 

Bitty smiles and kisses Jack’s forehead. “So am I.” 

“Mmm. Okay. Let’s get up,” Jack sits up and stretches, “Shit. You have anything I can wear? Didn’t you mention sweats last night?”

Bitty laughs and slides out of bed, going to his dresser and pulling out a pair of Jack’s sweatpants and one of Jack’s shirts, tossing both to him. Jack stares at the clothes and narrows his eyes. 

“Hold on. These are mine. I was looking for these pants just last week.”

Bitty blushes and tosses Jack his boxers from the night before that are dry now. “Yeah, well I wore them one time when I stayed over and...God they were so comfy I just...accidentally packed them when I headed back?” 

Jack laughs and stands, going over to Bitty to kiss him again. “Are you serious? That’s adorable.” 

“Hush. You can have them back.” Bitty wiggles out of Jack’s arms and pulls on clean boxers and shorts. 

“Nah,” Jack starts to dress in the sweats, “gotta have something to wear when I’m here, eh?”

Bitty laughs and shakes his head. “Oh lord. You’re really sure you want to tell the guys?”

Jack nods, smiling. “Yeah. Come on. I think I can hear them downstairs.” 

Bitty sighs and follows Jack down the stairs and into the kitchen. All conversation stops when Jack appears in the hallway, hair rumpled and dressed in sweats. Jack takes a deep breath and nods, speaking before anyone else can. 

“I’m sure you guys are wondering why I’m here but,” he reaches out to take Bitty’s hand, “Bittle and I have something to tell you. We’re...dating.” 

Jack’s heart is like a drum in his ears and Bitty feels like he’s going to throw up or faint as he watches his friends stare at them. After what feels like an entire hour Lardo shrugs and nods. 

“Yeah...we know.” 

As they look around the room everyone else nods or shrugs before going back to what they were doing. Only Chowder looks away and blushes as even he nods in agreement. 

 


End file.
